


Whole

by ThatsMetal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Genji's got a pussy because I know what I'm about, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsMetal/pseuds/ThatsMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Genji had come to accept his new body and learned to view himself as complete of a man as he was before, there were still just a few pieces missing. Desires he thought he'd cast off had returned, and he saw no need to deny himself the very human pleasures he craved. One of those desires was Dr. Angela Ziegler, the woman who had miraculously saved him and given him a second chance at life. She was also his key to regaining those last remaining pieces of himself. He could only hope that once she did so, she would be willing to satisfy his need and accept the heart that she rescued from going silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebuilding

“Good evening, Dr. Ziegler. I hope I am not bothering you by calling.”

Genji looked at the computer screen currently displaying the portrait of Dr. Angela Ziegler, better known as Mercy, as she responded. “Genji? My goodness, what a surprise! How are you?”

Genji could already feel his spirit lifting from the sound of her sweet, airy voice. He only half expected her to actually answer. After all, she had such a hectic occupation, and it had been so long since they spoke. Yet here she was, excited to hear from him and asking how he was doing. It was more than enough to encourage him to go through with his plan.

“I am doing well, Doctor. I was hoping we might have the chance to talk if you had the time to spare. There is also something I would like your help with.”

“What could that be?” she asked. “Hm, if you’re asking for my help, perhaps it is about your body. There isn’t something wrong with it, is there?”

“No no, nothing at all. It has served me perfectly since you first created it for me,” he replied. “I was only wondering if you could help me make some…modifications to it.”

“Modifications?”

“Yes.” He paused. There was no point in avoiding the issue like a child. “You did a wonderful job of creating a body that works as well as my original. There is only one thing that is missing:” He stopped again to heave a deep sigh. It was silly for him to be this worried. Mercy was a medical professional; surely she wouldn’t be shocked or disgusted with him if he told her that all he wanted was to have back his “genitalia.”

There was only a brief moment of silence from the other line, probably just the time Mercy needed to take a breath. “Ah, I see.” Her tone of voice hardly faltered. “You have to forgive me, Genji. When I made your new body, I was working under certain time constraints, and I could not afford to give my attention to any details that seemed, at the time, unnecessary.”

“I understand, Doctor,” he replied. “You were right, it was not important at the time. It isn’t so important now either, and I apologize for bothering you with a request like this when you have so many others whose lives depend on you.”

“Now Genji,” she began, her voice beginning to pick up. “You are one of my most important patients. What I wanted most when I rebuilt you was to give you the same quality of life you had before. Some might think of it as decadent, but sexual pleasure is a perfectly natural and healthy pursuit, when done safely, of course, and I would never want you to be deprived of it if your libido has remained intact.”

“A-ah, I’m glad you are so understanding.” Genji was actually overwhelmed by this surprisingly positive response. She was almost sounding eager from how quickly she was beginning to speak, and he thought he heard the sound of a chair scooting and footsteps moving around the room she was in. The gears in her head must have already started turning with ideas for solutions. Genji was rather touched. “You’re too kind to put so much consideration into my happiness.”

“Nonsense,” she replied. “The well-being of all my patients is my top concern. Now, it will be tricky to design and build actual working genitalia for a cyberized body like yours, but I swear I will use whatever time I can spare to work on this. I’m actually glad you came to me for this rather than anyone else, because, to be perfectly frank, I wouldn’t trust any other doctor, or perhaps even a roboticist, to come up with a better solution.” Genji was sure he started to hear the sound of a stylus moving along a screen, but it stopped as Mercy finally paused to take a breath. “This will take some time, unfortunately, but I would love to keep in touch with you as I work through this. I want to be sure you’ll be fully satisfied by what I make.”

“Of course,” he responded. “Thank you so much, Dr. Ziegler. It means so much to see you so dedicated to helping me.”

She gave a laugh so fittingly beautiful for an angel such as herself. “Please, don’t thank me until I’ve actually fixed your problem. I must go now, Genji, but I’ll try to contact you again as soon as I’ve made any progress.”

“Whether you want me to or not, I thank you, Doctor,” he replied. “I eagerly await your next call.” With that, the line was cut, and Mercy’s portrait disappeared.

Genji leaned back in his seat. He had learned that crucial pieces of his humanity had remained through the cyberization process, the most important being his heart. Talking to Mercy again gave him a firm reminder of this, because even now he could still feel it pounding in his metal-plated chest.

The next time Genji and Mercy spoke again, it wasn’t just over a call. Before Mercy ever called him back, Tracer had contacted him with a startling proposition. The unofficial reformation of Overwatch was underway, and he had been invited to return. He didn’t hesitate to accept the offer. It was his opportunity to once again serve a greater good to make up for his selfish youth. Almost more importantly, it would give him a chance to reconnect with others without bitterness over his condition weighing down his heart.

Because Zenyatta was also invited to join, the two of them traveled from Nepal to the new base. Once there, Zenyatta had wanted to separate immediately. “To encourage you to reach out to others,” the monk told him. “You must focus your efforts on rekindling your friendship with these people.” He placed a hand on Genji’s shoulder as he continued. “Have patience. The flower that opens to the world will always attract bumblebees.” That was the last bit of advice he gave before they parted.

Genji sighed. He wanted to believe his master’s words, but he had to doubt his optimistic view. Everyone he passed in the building made sure to give him a wide berth. He didn’t even recognize most of them, didn’t remember their names, didn’t recall any words exchanged between them. He was hardly much of a teammate to any of them. No wonder they didn’t want to say a word to him. He was about to retreat to find an empty room to call his when he heard someone calling.

“Genji?”

Genji stopped and turned in the direction of that familiar voice. He could scarcely believe the sight gliding towards him. Mercy looked no different than she had years ago; she was as radiant as ever. He was so surprised to see her that he remained still as she approached and, without hesitation, took his hand in both of her own.

“Oh Genji, it’s so wonderful to see you in person again!” The wings of her Valkyrie suit flared as she smiled to him. Now Genji was truly stunned. The last time they saw each other had been just after she changed him. Despite saving his life, Genji had not given her any thanks, not a single word or gesture of gratitude. In fact, she was the one he had tried hardest to avoid; yet after a single call, here she was, acting as if they were old friends.

“Dr. Ziegler. A pleasure to see you as well.” He shook her hand, marveling her joyous expression. She was so genuinely happy to see him, and that made him too elated to even worry if he deserved it or not.

“I was hoping you would return.” She released him and took a step back, looking him over. He noticed her smile falter the tiniest bit, and he could only guess she was stopping to think before she spoke again. “You look as pristine as the day I completed you.”

He saw her mouth twitch into a frown again; perhaps fearing she had said the wrong thing. “I could say the same for you,” he replied with a calm tone, to put her at ease. He was tempted to test out a compliment, perhaps to tell her that she was just as lovely as he remembered, but he decided to continue playing it safe for now. “You look just as I remembered.”

That was still enough to make her smile again. “I’m actually glad to run into you, because there’s something I’d like to show you, if you have a moment.”

“Of course, Doctor.” To his delight, she reached out to take his hand once again to lead him to a different part of the base.

She tugged him along until they stopped at a rather large room set up with a few small beds, an exam table, and medical tools sitting here and there. This was obviously being set up as the new med bay, and Mercy was busy settling in. When he saw her walking towards a desk, Genji noticed a tablet with some sort of drawing on the screen.

“I think I’ve made a breakthrough with your mod,” Mercy declared as she picked up the tablet. “I’ve been drawing up ideas, and I think I’ve finally found a solution.” She held the tablet before his visor so he could have a look. The drawing, as it turned out, was a surprisingly detailed blueprint of his body-specifically, his groin. As Mercy navigated through other drawings, he could see what she had in mind: a panel at the lowest part of his torso armor that would move to reveal a cybernetic phallus when it was needed.

“What do you think?” she asked, unable to tell what he thought of her plans from any nonverbal queues.

“I will love it as long as it works without hindering the rest of my body,” Genji answered. It seemed like a solid plan, and he would trust the good doctor if she was sure this was the answer. However, there was just one thing bothering him, something he was unsure if he should bring up to her.

“I’m certain I can make these changes without compromising your functionality,” she replied. “The tricky part is going to be making this new penis respond to stimulation and create the pleasurable sensations you’d expect.” She took the tablet back, and she seemed to be studying her designs, already trying to work out a solution to the puzzle before her.

Genji quietly cleared his throat to regain her attention. “Dr. Ziegler,” he began, but he was already losing his nerve. “Dr. Ziegler, I’m wondering if you can perhaps create another modification as well.”

“Oh?” He had her attention, alright. She looked him right in the eyes-or should he say in the visor-with a curious gaze. “What might that be?”

Genji had to remind himself that she was a medical professional. She wouldn’t bat an eye, but did that mean she wouldn’t think differently of him? He just wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to reveal so much insight to his sexuality when they weren’t so close yet, but what else could he do? Wait to bring this problem later, when his penis is already completed? While he might like another excuse to frequently meet with Mercy, he knew she’d greatly prefer killing two birds with one stone, so to speak.

“Doctor, do you think you’d be able to make for me an…orifice? Ah, that is to say, a sexual orifice?” He immediately regretted using that term, but he wasn’t sure if the correct term was accurate in his case. He huffed a sigh, his shoulders rising in his embarrassment, and he ran a hand across his forehead. “An anus, obviously not for conventional purposes, I--”

“Genji, you don’t need to be embarrassed,” Mercy interrupted with a soft laugh. “I understand your request. Hm,” She looked back to her tablet. “That is going to be decidedly more difficult. I’ll have to find the space to create a cavity like that, but I don’t think it should be impossible.” She blinked, and her eyes returned to Genji. “Does it have to be an artificial anus?”

He suspected what she was thinking instead, but Genji wanted her to elaborate. “What do you mean, Doctor?”

“Well, I’m just thinking: if you want a body part solely for the purpose of sexual pleasure, why not have one that was created specifically for that?”

His suspicions confirmed, Genji took a long, quiet breath and gave her a nod. “You’re talking about a vagina.” He was a man with an open mind, and he was willing to hear her out despite his reservations. “You do make a good point.”

“We don’t have to think of it as a vagina,” she replied. “It can be just an orifice between your legs that’s built to stretch and self-lubricate with an optional, highly sensitive organ at the anterior end of it.”

Now Genji couldn’t help but chuckle. “And you’d even give me a clitoris too?”

“Well, I personally think it’d be cruel of me not to at least make the offer.”

Genji took a moment to consider it. The way she put it, he couldn’t deny that it was a logical idea. He was already asking her to restore his long-lost “manhood”, after all, so what would be the point in denying himself a vagina for the sake of male pride? And hey, with the way women acted whenever he touched them in just the right spot, a clitoris could be a lot of fun to have. “Very well, Doctor. I’ll accept your offer, but do not trouble yourself too greatly if you cannot find a way to build this for me as well.”

“Wonderful. Don’t worry too much about me. This is an exciting challenge.” Mercy smiled to him and began scribbling something down, and to his shame, he suddenly began to wonder what it might be like if he could have those skilled and delicate fingers inside the pussy she would build for him. “Then my next goal will be to make the preliminary designs for this as well.”

“I suppose I should leave you to work in peace,” Genji spoke up, preparing to step out.

“Actually, before you go,” Mercy stopped him with a point of her pen. “There’s one more thing I want to ask you about while I have you.”

Genji approached her again, curious what else she might have thought of. “Yes, Doctor?”

With the same eager grin she had before, Mercy answered him. “I thought of a few designs for the phallus itself. I’d like to receive your counsel about how you’d prefer it to look and any certain features you’d like it to have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first time cutting up any of my smut into chapters, but I feel like this one's got enough going on to warrant stopping and starting points. It's also my first time writing for any Overwatch characters, so if you have anything to say about the way I write these two, I'd love to hear it. That goes double for Genji. I'm trying hard to find a balance between the former playboy he's supposed to be and the calm cyborg who was mentored by a monk and who talks like an old man that we see in the game. Overwatch can be so tricky to write for because you essentially have to make up what's happening in the present of the game and come up with how they'd all get back together. I know I'm a ways from reaching The Good Stuff yet, so I'm hoping I can still make an interesting story before getting to the sex. Again, critique on anything and everything so far is fully welcomed.


	2. Remembering

“I’ll bet you’re heading to see the good doctor again, ain’t ya?”

Genji was brought to a halt by the distinctive Southern drawl of his fellow Overwatch member. He turned to find McCree lounging on one of the chairs set out in the central area, smoking a cigar as usual. The resident cowboy gave him a tip of his hat and a knowing smirk. “That’d be a safe bet,” Genji answered.

McCree chuckled and tapped his cigar over his ashtray. “When are ya gonna make a move already, metal boy? If you take much longer, someone else might swoop in and wrangle up that angel for themselves.”

“Someone else like you, is what you mean.”

“Guilty,” McCree answered with a grin.

Now it was Genji’s turn to laugh. He crossed his arms and gave a playful tilt of his head to suggest a smirk. “You can go ahead and try to pursue her if you want, but I don’t think she’ll go for a straight-shooter like you.” He formed his fingers in a gun, aiming at McCree for humor’s sake. “Dr. Angela Ziegler is a woman that requires more subtle finesse to charm her.”

McCree just laughed right back. “That so? Then why don’cha go and prove it, lady killer? Show me this finesse of yours work its magic.”

“Perhaps I will.” With that, Genji left the cowboy as he gave him a wave from where he sat.

Genji’s social standing had improved greatly since the time he first arrived. He was thankful that the others were no longer too wary of him to tease him like that. Mercy was largely responsible for his growing popularity. Once the others saw her talking and spending time with him, they realized there was no reason to fear him. As content as he had been in his near solitude within the monastery, to share his time with Zenyatta alone, he realized how much he had missed having a circle of companions.

As time passed, more and more members trickled in to join the new Overwatch. Led mostly by Winston and Tracer in the absence of their original commander, the group kept tabs on worldly emergencies in need of a hero’s response. As a miracle worker in the medical field, Mercy was often needed in missions, both for the sake of other members and for civilians in danger. Yet, in the rare times when she had time to spare at the base, she would usually make her way back to Genji.

To his shock, she was able to find the time to continue working on his new genitalia, because she kept leading him back to her office to show him whatever progress she had made. He had been there to review the design of his new penis and vagina, to choose the colors, shape, and size, and to think of different features for each of them to have. She had even prepared a prototype model of his new phallus to show him. Mercy had truly wanted him to have the full say in the creation of his new parts, and no detail was decided without his input.

Today she had called for him to come on his own, and he had to wonder what could keep her from leaving to fetch him as usual. When he arrived, Mercy was seated at the counter, hunched over her notes, but she straightened up once she heard him enter and gave him a pleasant smile. “Good afternoon, Genji.”

“Good afternoon, Doctor. Is there something new you’d like to show me today?”

“There is.” She put down her notes and stood to move to the set of drawers behind her. “I’ve finished creating prototype models for your new genitals. I wanted to hear what you thought of them before moving ahead.”

“Is that so?” Genji asked with a chuckle. “Well, I’d be glad to have a look.” He watched as she revealed to him two objects. He had to fight to contain an immature snicker. There was no denying it. He was looking at a dildo and a fleshlight designed after his own body. He stepped forward to pick up the phallus and examine it.

Having been made mainly from synthetic muscle, it felt as smooth, firm, yet flexible as he needed it to be. The top side of it was covered with thin white plates for added texture, and the head was made of perfectly curved, perfectly squeezable rubber. Mercy had included the small silver knob he asked for just beneath the head.

“And this will be able to vibrate?” he asked, looking to her.

“Yes, just as you requested. I couldn’t include that in this model because I’ll have to install that function within you if you want to activate it at will.” Genji nodded and picked up the vagina next. He brushed his finger over his new clit, then inserted it to test the lining. Ah, yes, that felt just about right. “I just wish we could test how it will feel for you before going through with the procedure,” Mercy interjected as he felt it out. “I’d hate to have to put you through the trouble of operating a second time because something doesn’t respond properly.”

“I’m not worried, Doctor.” This seemed to Genji like a good time to try a gentle touch. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I have complete faith in you.”

Mercy gave a warm smile, so the touch must have been appreciated. That was a great sign for Genji. “Thank you, Genji. I’ll be sure your faith is rewarded.”

He took one last look at both of the models and laughed. “You even included the matching lights I asked for!” Indeed, the penis included a row of small green lights along the sides, and the vagina sported a glowing green ring around the entrance.

“Yes, I did,” Mercy replied with a playful roll of her eyes. “I told you I would make these according to your requests, no matter how tacky.”

“I’ve always enjoyed a little flashiness.” He tried next a soft nudge at her arm. “I would have been willing to select a more subtle color, but then they wouldn’t match the neon green lights all over me.”

“Hey now,” she responded as she placed her hands on her hips. “I only made your lights that color because I thought it was your favorite.”

Genji tilted his head in surprise. “Actually…it is. But how could you have known that?”

“Well, I didn’t know that for sure.” She seemed to become uncomfortable then. She put her hands behind her back and turned her head away from him. “It was your hair.” Her discomfort began to slowly melt away, and she turned back to give him a small smile. “I was able to see you dyed it bright green, and I assumed it was your favorite color.” She looked down towards her feet, an expression of relief on her face as she sighed. “I’m glad I was right.”

Genji was shocked. He did come to enjoy the color of his lights, but he never thought it was an attempt to appeal to his own preferences. How kind of her to decide that for the sake of his own happiness. He felt ashamed of himself when he realized that he would never have appreciated the gesture before now.

“Dr. Ziegler,” He took a small step towards her. “Thank you for doing that.” He wasn’t even sure if it was a good time to make such a bold move. He did know that he genuinely wished to express his gratitude by taking her hand in both of his own.

Mercy seemed surprised, but she made no attempt to pull away. “Genji,” she said as she placed her other hand to her cheek which he was pretty sure was turning pink; another wonderful sign. “You don’t need to thank me for something so small.”

“Perhaps I don’t,” he replied. “But it means a lot to know you considered the feelings of a stranger.”

“Really,” She glanced away from him for a moment, and he swore he saw a look of sorrow beginning to surface in her eyes. “It was the very least I could do for you.”

“Dr. Ziegler…” Genji felt terrible knowing he was responsible for this. Mercy was still plagued with guilt over his condition, and it was his fault. He squeezed the hand he still held. “You did so much for me that day. I no longer see this body as a curse. You saved my life, and I am eternally grateful.”

Mercy smiled, and beads of moisture began to appear from her eyes. “I’m really glad to hear that. I could tell you’ve been doing so much better lately, and it makes me so happy.” She placed her other hand over Genji’s. “All I wanted was for you to live again.”

He was living, alright. His heart was hammering and ready to burst just from seeing this woman so overjoyed. He couldn’t even remember a time he felt more alive or more in love with someone. It was so tempting for him to just take the plunge and tell her, here and now, but he couldn’t. It still wasn’t right, not while he still needed to be her patient. He only wished that Mercy wouldn’t mind waiting just a bit longer or, more importantly, that he’d be worth the wait at all. “I am living,” he settled on saying for now, “and it’s thanks to you.”

She smiled again, and their hands finally separated. “Well, Genji,” she began. “I think the next time I can summon you here, I’ll be ready to perform the procedure.”

“You really think so?”

“There are still things I must review, but for now, your part is over.” The two of them began walking towards the exit. “Now, it will be a lengthy operation, so we’ll have to wait for an ample amount of time to do it.”

The immature punk from Hanamura that still lived within him wanted so badly to make a joke of her word choice. At least it was easy to keep him silent. “I understand,” Genji answered. “I’ll be ready whenever the opportunity arises.”

Weeks passed before that opportunity came. Between team missions and other members actually needing the medbay to recover, it was a while before Mercy could install the modifications. When she finally asked him to meet her there, it was all he could do to contain his excitement. The two of them walked to the medbay together, and Genji moved fast enough to stay several paces ahead of her the whole way. Mercy shut the door once they made it.

“Alright, we must get started quickly.” Mercy was already scrambling around the room trying to gather her tools and prepare the operating table. “You need to be able to return to action as soon as possible”

Genji nodded and readied himself atop the table. As he laid his head down on the pillow provided, he saw her setting up an anesthetic machine. Ah, of course, he would need to expose his mouth and nose so she could put him to sleep. He was usually hesitant to remove his mask for any reason, but they were in a hurry, and what point was there in hiding his face from the woman who rebuilt it?

Once the metal plate was set aside, Mercy approached with the gas mask in hand. She carefully strapped it over him. “Rest well, Genji.”

“I will, Doctor,” he told her as he closed his eyes to encourage himself to sleep faster. “Knowing I’m in good hands.”

The last image he had before he went under was her smile.

It felt familiar to him, but the last time Mercy put him to sleep was under very, very different circumstances. Genji could still clearly remember when he woke within Overwatch hospital.

It was the first thing he saw after the fateful argument with his brother, but he couldn’t see it very clearly. All he could really make out was the surrounding white of the room, the feeling of the bed he was on, the machine accompanying him, and the menagerie of tubes connected to him. The edge of his vision was fuzzy, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of a problem with his eyes or a head injury. He tried to touch his head but found that his hand and his head were covered in bandages. Perhaps that was why his vision was impeded. Lifting his hand also required far more effort than it should have.

And, finally, sitting in a chair beside his bed, was Mercy.

She wasn’t smiling at him that day. He saw her hunched over and adding to the only other sound in the room, the rhythmic beep signifying his weak heartbeat, with her soft sobbing.

There were so many questions he wanted to ask. Where was he? How did anyone find him? Who was she? Why was she crying? Was he going to die?

She finally lifted her head to look at his vitals again, and she noticed that his eyes were open. “Oh.” She stood up while wiping her hands over her eyes. “Hello there, Mr. Shimada. My name is Angela Ziegler. Can you understand me?”

He managed to give her a “yes”, but the word didn’t form quite right.

“That’s good. I am the head of medical research at Overwatch. We found you after your terrible accident.” She paused just a moment and sighed sadly. “I must tell you, Mr. Shimada. As it is now, your life is hanging by a thread. There is hope to save you, but it’s going to take drastic measures. I have done extensive research in the field of biotics, and I believe this is the only answer to restoring you. Overwatch is willing to let me test my theories on another person and rebuild your body, but…”

The doctor’s professional façade began to crumble then. Her shoulders shook, and her head fell into her hand as she started to cry again. “Oh, Gott, please forgive me. They are asking for a price.” She focused her wet eyes back on him. “They know who you are. They’ve been trying to take down your family’s criminal organization, and they think you can help them. They will only allow me to perform the operations necessary to save you if you agree to assist them. If I do it and let you go behind their backs, they’ll cut my funding, seize all of my work, and eject me from the organization. Everything I’ve done to save lives around the world will be lost.”

Her head fell back into her hands as she began to cry more intensely. “I don’t want to do this to you, Mr. Shimada. I don’t want to turn you into their weapon! You’re a human, not an asset!” She wiped her eyes once again before stepping closer. “Which is why I’m glad you’re awake now, because I can ask you what it is you want. You must know that your life won’t be the same if I go through with this procedure.” There were already fresh tears returning, and she was unable to fight them off. “You have the right to live…or perhaps, even die as you choose. I might not like it, but I’ll respect whatever choice you make.” She finally stepped back and sank into her seat, looking defeated.

The answer had been obvious at the time. “Doctor,” he croaked out. “I don’t want to die.” Not now. Not like this. Not by his own brother’s hand. “I’ll help.”

His quick answer shocked her. “Really?” she gasped. “Are you truly sure this is what you want?”

“Yes.” He had plenty of reasons for agreeing to Overwatch’s proposal. A big source of motivation for his decision and the years that followed was revenge. He wanted to get back at Hanzo for what he’d done to him. The ultimate way to do that would be to completely destroy the empire his family had tried to force him to rule, the empire that Hanzo would now rule alone, before finally killing his traitorous monster of a brother.

Along with an instinctual will to live and the twisted desire for revenge, Genji also had his strong sense of honor. He didn’t want to receive favors without doing one in return. If he was going to owe his very life to Overwatch, he figured that undertaking such a great mission would make them at least close to even.

What he would have told the doctor, if he had the energy, is that someone who cared for their patient enough to weep for them and give them the choice to live or die as they wished deserved to remain a doctor. He didn’t want her to ruin her career for his sake. So he agreed. She put him back to sleep. Who knows how many hours later, he woke up in an entirely different body.

The answer had been obvious at the time, but when Doctor Angela Ziegler took his hand and led him to a mirror, Genji thought that sometimes the choice that seems the most obvious can end up being wrong. That revenge is worth only so much. And he thought, for the first but not the only time, that there are fates worse than death.

“Doctor,” he spoke with a broken, synthesized voice. “What have you turned me into?”

In the reflection showing his new inhuman form, Genji could see the doctor retreat with her face in her hands.

He could see her again just a moment later, but she wasn’t crying this time. Mercy’s smile gave a glowing light that could chase away the last remaining shadows cast by that terrible memory. Yes, that was just a memory, wasn’t it? The memories that lead Genji to this moment were finally returning to him. The operation. He looked down at himself and saw his body was exactly the same as when he closed his eyes. He was the same, yet he knew he so subtly different.

“Worry not, Genji,” Mercy stated proudly. “The operation was a success.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've managed to make it to chapter two! Apologies if it felt like a long wait, I'm admittedly not the fastest writer. I hope this chapter is worth it. I'm still worried about things feeling boring while I'm still building up to the main event. Comments and criticisms are still very encouraged! Despite my doubts, I know there's a lot of you who have been enjoying this, since I've received kind words and lots of kudos ever since I published chapter one. Thanks so much for the support!


	3. Reawakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm sorry this one ended up taking so much longer than the last. Summer was busy, and I had sort of a dry spell in inspiration, what can you do? Good news is that we've officially reached The Good Stuff, and I'm really hoping the stuff is indeed good enough to be worth the wait. As always, comments and criticism are welcome. Enjoy!

“A success?”

By this point, Genji was more awake. He was able to clearly see his surroundings and the smiling face of the doctor standing before him. “So the modifications have been installed? And they fully function?” He tried sitting himself up, but he was still quite groggy. He groaned and was about to flop back onto the bed when Mercy steadied him with a gentle hand against his back.

“Well, all the components are in place, but I’m afraid I can’t tell you how well everything is going to work. You’ll have to see for yourself if it all feels the way it’s supposed to.” Once he was steady, she moved her hand to his arm. “In fact, I would encourage you to test them out soon.”

Genji hadn’t expected to feel any different so soon. He thought he’d never notice even having his new parts unless he uncovered and reactivated them himself, as the doctor was currently suggesting. But it seemed they were already working just fine, because at Mercy’s decree, Genji could have sworn he felt _something_ between his legs, something twitching or tightening the slightest bit, a sensation he wasn’t sure he’d never known before or simply forgotten entirely. That made him excited, and that only made the sensation worse.

He was in for such a good time.

His excitement caused a chuckle to slip out of him, but he was quick to play it off. “Forgive me for my immaturity, Dr. Ziegler, but I just want to clarify: Are you instructing me to masturbate?” Perhaps not the most appropriate cover, but Genji did truly wish to hear her confirm it and didn’t care to fuss over his shameful reasons for it.

Mercy didn’t bat an eye. “Of course. It’s the safest way to know if everything functions correctly.”

He tilted his head to suggest a smirk. “Is that the doctor’s order?”

She gave him a real smirk right back, along with a roll of her eyes. “If you want to make use of these, yes. I would not suggest trying these out with a partner first.”

“I understand, Doctor.” He chuckled as he finally got back to his feet. “I’ll, ah, be sure to let you know if there are any problems with my test.”

“Thank you, Genji. I hope you enjoy yourself.”

He was so floored by the comment that he couldn’t leave the med bay with her. It took too much concentration replaying that moment to bother making his legs work. Did he really see a devilish glint in the doctor’s eyes, was that an act of flirtatiousness, or was he just imagining things?   He wanted to know, but there was no point in worrying over such things when there were more pressing and distracting matters in need of dealing with.

Genji had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t be so predictable as to go straight to his room and jack off immediately after his surgery, but really, he was exactly that predictable. How could he help himself after receiving such a gentle touch from an angel? Why, after all these years, must he force himself to wait a moment longer to experience the pleasure of touching himself again?

Because now there was someone in his way, and that someone happened to be his beloved omnic master. “Greetings, Genji. Were you having another visit to the medbay? I’ve noticed you walking from that direction quite a few times. Is everything alright?”

No matter how urgent he was to get alone, Genji could never brush off Zenyatta. “Master,” he said while giving a quick bow. “No, no, I’m fine, I assure you.”

“Good,” Zenyatta replied. “I wasn’t sure. You certainly haven’t been behaving like someone suffering from illness. In fact, you were looking rather lively just then.” He floated a little closer to his pupil. “I wonder, if you are not sick or injured, what you could be having all of these private meetings with the doctor for, and what she is doing to give such a spring to your step.”

Sometimes Genji could swear he saw a smug or mischievous expression on the monk’s face even though it couldn’t actually change. It made him wonder if Zenyatta experienced the same thing with his own faceplate and if he could something sense the look he was giving him right now. “Why, Master,” Genji began. “You say that as if you already know.”

“Oh, don’t be silly. I don’t know a thing.” Zenyatta floated to his side and gave him a good-natured pat on the shoulder. “Have a nice day, my pupil.”

He left Genji alone after that. Now he was beginning to get worried. Was all of Overwatch wise to his affections for the doctor? It didn’t bother him so much for people to know as long as they minded their own business, but his fear was that someone would tell Mercy about his feelings for her before he even got the chance. Had he had a clearer mind at the time, he would have spoken to other members to investigate how much they all knew. However, in his condition, he could only think of finally getting to his room and locking the door tight behind him.

Once he made it inside, he knew as far as getting himself onto his bed, but then he came to a pause. It had been so long since he had been able to touch himself. So long, in fact, that his once very active sex drive had almost completely tapered off. That was the eventual result after his cyberization had robbed him of his means of satisfying it.

He could still so clearly remember the way he suffered while adjusting to his robotic body. At times, the inability to act on his physical needs felt tortuous. In many ways, it was like going through withdrawal. During the worst of it, he was left sick, aching, anxious, and shaking. Finally the cravings for a touch of any kind grew so strenuous on his mind that he shut down. He went through a period of numbness. In some way his body must have come to realize that it wasn't going no to get what it craved.

That was around the time he agreed to come to Nepal with Zenyatta. The monk helped him to live without his physical needs by channeling his energy into other activities or quelling it through meditation. Then, mercifully, it tapered off. It gradually became bearable until he no longer missed it or even thought about it. Perhaps that was only so easy when he was living in a remote location with only an omnic for company, though it obviously didn’t drive away his lust forever. Now he had the chance to undo all of that and give himself the pleasure he yearned for, yet he could hardly think of where to begin.

Part of the problem was not knowing how to even reach his new parts. They were, after all, sealed beneath two metal panels that he had no idea how to open. Before, he had feared that once the installation was complete, Mercy would treat him to a detailed information session about how to use his own body parts like he was a naïve preteen all over again. Yet after he woke up, she sent him on his way without so much as an instruction manual, and now he regretted not even asking any questions. Maybe it would have been nice to receive some instructions from the doctor. Maybe he would have asked for a demonstration. He could just imagine her reaching between his legs and pushing whatever button would grant her access to his hidden parts…

Ah. And now the panels were opening. It seemed arousal was the only key he needed. He takes another deep breath when he sees his only semi-erect new penis appear from its housing. It was finally time to see if he’d be able to feel the pleasure of touching himself again. Without further hesitation, he wrapped his hand around his cock and gasped. He felt it twitch and harden in his hold just like the real thing, but more importantly, he felt the sensation of his fingers around the shaft, and when he brushed his thumb over his head, he felt a shiver travel up his spine. He had to clamp his hand over his mouth to cover the sharp gasp that nearly escaped. In moments, he was perfectly erect from the excitement alone. This was finally happening.

Now that he knew the dick was in working order, it was time to move on to what he was more interested in: his new vagina. Though he was determined now to figure things out mainly by touch, he did want to check the appearance of his pussy, so after a brief search of his room, he managed to find a hand mirror to hold in front of it. He examined the reflection thoroughly, taking note of the shine of moisture that had already formed around his neon-green-striped outer lips. With a steady finger, he began carefully poking at the soft silicon of his slit. As he expected, it felt slick, and just the touch was making him want to slide his finger inside, but there was something important he wanted to check first. Even if this was an artificial vagina, Mercy had modeled it after the real thing, and he had handled his fair share of pussies in his youth to know where to go looking for his new clitoris. Some things stuck even after years of involuntary celibacy, though having the spot marked by a bright green glowing nub certainly helped too.

He didn’t have any personal knowledge to tell him better, but when a brush of his finger causes him to tense and suck in a breath through his teeth, he guessed that his new clitoris was working. He spent a few moments simply rubbing over it the way girls liked. The concentrated tingling sensation made his toes curl tighter. If he wasn’t careful, he’d make himself come just like this, but there were much more important matters at hand. He had to open himself up.

After moving his finger away from his clitoris, he brought it to his entrance and slowly inserted it fully inside. Quickly growing greedy for more and confident he was already wet enough to take it, he started slipping a second almost immediately after. He couldn’t help but groan and shiver. God, he missed this: the stretch. Did it really always feel this good for a woman? Surely not. He was just especially sensitive because of how long it had been for him and because these parts were brand new to him.

In the sexual exploits of his former life, he did take it up the ass on quite a few occasions. Though that was so long ago he can barely remember it, it was definitely nothing like this. This stretch felt so natural because this passage had been made for it. The only thing he missed was the pleasure of stimulating his prostate. With this the pleasure came more from the entrance than from deep within, or so he thought, until he pushed his fingers in deep and felt something very familiar and powerful. His whole body shook. There was no mistaking it. That was his prostate now serving as his g spot. Mercy was a goddamn genius.

Deciding he’d seen all he needed to, Genji put the mirror down and lay back on his bed. It was time to get right to it. He started scissoring the fingers inside himself and doing a few experimental thrusts while he brushed the tip of his cock with one finger from his other hand, He then gripped the base and began pumping it liberally. The pleasure felt just as natural as it did in his old body. He spread his leg and moaned as he worked himself over. Organic molars grinded against synthetic ones as the tension in his groin grew. His vagina responded to the stimulation and started to clamp around his fingers so tight it almost alarmed him. He chuckled and thrust harder and deeper into himself, crying out quietly at how the nodes picked up the forcefulness. The feedback turned his thoughts to static.

“God…”

Genji gulped. The fans at the sides of his torso clicked on in response to his elevated body heat. He'd never been gladder of the personal air conditioner than now. Spreading his legs as wide as he can, he continued thrusting into himself. His pussy was so tight it was practically painful. He found that the squeeze didn't allow for much tugging of his fingers anymore, just like the real deal, so the thrusts became faster and shallower. Luckily, the internal lubrication system was working well. Maybe a little too well. He could tell by the warmth trickling between his legs that he was going to have some cleaning up to do once this was all said and done. He swiped some from between his legs to make it a little easier on his erection. Knowing it would be over soon, he just focused on squeezing it while he tried to finish himself with his pussy.

Real muscles and artificial sinew tensed and tightened up. If he had the mind to he would have appreciated how incredible it was that a mechanical device could so accurately and effectively recreate the sensation of sexual stimulation within his nervous system. As it was, his head was foggy and every part of him felt like a live wire. His mask fogged up from the inside as he panted against it, jerking up a few last times before one final thrust sent him tumbling over the edge. Electrical impulses became a rush of bliss as a subprocess flooded his organic parts with endorphins. He moaned and sunk back down into the mattress, going limp.

His first orgasm in so many years. It was better than he remembered it.

Content, he laid there in the afterglow, and when his mind was finally clear enough to think, he could hear a voice in his mind.

“Wonderful, Genji. Just what the doctor ordered.”

When he was finished berating himself for thinking of porno-level dialogue for someone as refined as Mercy, he only thought more and more of hearing her sweet voice murmured into his ear. He had been so busy exploring his new parts and reacquainting himself with the pleasure they offered that he didn’t even spare a thought on any fantasies. That used to be one of his favorite parts about masturbating: imagining his own hands as the object of his desire’s, listening to them talk dirty in his head. Although it was hard to imagine an angel like Dr. Ziegler as he knew her saying anything naughty, he also knew that some people could surprise you once you got them in bed.

What if that sweet and singsong voiced turned low and sultry while she mercilessly teased her partners? What if all that medical knowledge could be used to please someone in ways they didn’t think possible? What if she liked to paint those soft pink lips a deep red so she could leave marks on cheeks, necks, chests, cocks? It was selfish, and a long shot, but he held onto that image-Mercy wrapping her lips around his cock and making a red ring around his base-and already his finger was circling his hole and brushing his tip again. There was absolutely no way he’d be satisfied with just one now.

As if a switch had been flipped, all of his forgotten turn-ons were flooding back. He shoved two fingers inside himself, very soon adding a third because now he needed that stretch he used to love. It was so exciting now. With this, he’d be able to fit more than ever before. If only he had any of his old toys here now. What he’d give for something as solid and heavenly as a vibe. No doubt it would feel amazing in him now. Did Mercy have any toys? Would she ever use them on him if she knew he liked it?

Would she ever use a strap-on to peg him?

Perhaps he was still highly sensitive from the first, but as soon as that thought crossed his mind, a second orgasm snuck up on him. It didn’t have nearly the same oomph, but it still tore a shaking cry from him and made his legs quiver. As he pulled out his three fingers, he actually felt a little ashamed for the way his mind had wandered. There was no way of telling what the good doctor would want to do with him once she had him. Maybe she really was just a missionary kind of girl, nowhere near as kinky as he might have been, but that didn’t matter to him.

Maybe he should have been more concerned about whether she’d want to fuck him at all. There was no telling what her answer would be when he’d finally ask her to come to his room. All he knew for sure was that he was ready to do it, even if he was afraid of her rejection. He wasn’t going to win the heart of the woman he wanted by being an insecure coward. Now that he had fully reclaimed himself, he felt prepared to at least try to prove himself a man worthy of her attention.


End file.
